Alergias
by Nefertari 10
Summary: En un dia de primavera James se acerca a consolar a una llorosa lily, aunque el llanto de la chica no es del todo lo que el piensa y ella se termina llevando una sorpresa.


Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo los tomo prestados por ratos.

Esta idea nació hace unos días en que tuve una de las peores crisis de rinitis y es que el clima no me ayudaba mucho, por lo que todos los que veían la cara que tenia me preguntaban el porqué estaba llorando y si me pasaba algo. Así que apenas se me había mejorado un poco me puse manos a la obra y he aquí el resultado.

**Alergias **

Me encontraba en ese momento en uno de los jardines del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, estaba sentada intentando leer un libro de pociones desde hacía un buen rato y no había podido avanzar de la segunda página, hubiera preferido estar dentro del castillo en ese momento pero con el termino de la primavera pronto el verano ya se hacía sentir, el calor que se sentía en ese día se volvía mas intenso a medida que este transcurría y en este instante era totalmente insoportable hasta parecía que las aves se derretirían volando.

Esta era la estación del año que menos me gustaba, había mucha humedad, el viento movía las flores y traía el polen hasta mi nariz por lo que la congestión que tenia era muy grande y aumentaba con el paso del día, podía decir que hoy me estaba afectando más que nunca puesto que estaba padeciendo la peor de las crisis alérgicas en mucho tiempo.

Ojos llorosos como si me hubieran dado una triste noticia, nariz roja muy congestionada y algo inflamada, aparte del lagrimeo intenso y constante hacia que el cuadro se cerrara de una forma no muy elegante.

De tanto llorar no había avanzado de a mucho en la lectura y para colmo la poción que tomaba para aliviar las crisis se había terminado, por lo cual tendría que ir a ver a la enfermera de la escuela para que me diera un poco más.

Me distraje un rato mirando hacia el lago cuando los tentáculos del calamar gigante sobresalieron del agua, por lo que no me había percatado que ya no me encontraba sola en ese momento, solo fue hasta que sentí que una mano me tomaba por la cintura y otra que limpiaban las lagrimas que bajaban por mi rostro en ese momento, producto de mi tan poco conocido mal.

Solo fui consciente de unas manos que me atraían a otro cuerpo, alguien que me abrazaba, cuando quise reaccionar me di cuenta de unos ojos cafés que me miraban de forma tan intensa que lo que iba a decir en ese momento paso al olvido.

Fui capaz de razonar nuevamente solo un momento, cuando sentí unos labios chocar contra los míos, aunque igual de rápido que había llegado el segundo de lucidez mi mente se había ido a volar lejos de ahí. Los labios del extraño acariciaban con precisión y delicadeza los míos, de una forma tan suave que me robaban el aliento, no me di cuenta a qué horas mi cuerpo reacciono por sí solo, mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y mis manos avanzaban hasta encontrarse nuevamente enredadas en su cabello mientras yo me limitaba a disfrutar del momento.

El beso se hacía cada vez un poco más intenso y más voraz, ya no solo eran sus labios los que me tocaban, podía sentir sus dos manos aferradas a mi cintura y como su tersa lengua salía de su boca y delineaba de forma suave mis labios para luego de una nueva bocanada de aire por parte de ambos empezar a besarme otra vez.

Luego de lo que pudieron ser mil años, sentí que era consciente de mi cuerpo nuevamente, aunque todavía permanecía un pequeño cosquilleo en mis labios, levante la cabeza con un poco de temor para ver quién era la persona que me había dado el mejor beso de toda mi vida, porque hasta ese momento nunca había disfrutado tanto el besar a un chico. Fue en ese instante que vi frente a mí al muchacho que llevaba tres años intentando que le diera una cita y al cual yo nunca había querido hacer el menor de los casos.

James Potter me miraba a través de sus lentes circulares de una forma tan tierna y tan intensa que hizo que mi ser se llenara de un mar de sensaciones.

_ Pelirroja no se que tienes, pero déjame hacerte sentir mejor. Nadie merece que esos hermosos ojos derramen lágrimas y si en algún momento lo necesitas, yo puedo hacer que cualquiera que te haya molestado se arrepienta de ello, puedes confiar en mí te quiero demasiado y daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario – dijo el chico mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Sin decir otra palabra la soltó y se fue caminando hacia el castillo dejándome totalmente desorientada con respecto a lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Cuando reaccione al fin, me di cuenta de la pinta que debería tener en ese momento, cualquiera que viera la cara que traía pensaría que había estado llorando hacía mucho tiempo.

Sonreí de forma suave para mí misma mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el castillo, definitivamente iría con la señora Pomfrey por un poco de poción para mi rinitis.

Aunque puede que en el tiempo que quedaba todavía para terminar la estación, olvidaría de forma deliberada tomar la poción curativa, claro que lo haría solo cuando James Potter se encontrara cerca de mí con tal de repetir uno de esos maravillosos besos que daba el chico y quizás algún día le contaría que lo que me pasaba era un simple ataque de alergia.

**FIN**

Gracias a todos por leer y espero que haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima…


End file.
